Plus que des messages
by stateof-holland
Summary: Isaac envoie un message à un numéro inconnu qu'il a trouvé dans son téléphone alors qu'il s'ennuyait et réalise qu'il parle à Malia Hale, la nouvelle fille-coyote en ville. Il apprend à la connaitre et fini par craquer pour elle en voyant tout ce qu'ils ont en commun, même si il sait qu'elle sort avec Stiles Stilinski. (Malisaac, un peu de Stalia)
1. La distraction

Salut, wolfies et amis!

J'ai écrit ce prologue dans le train, parce que j'aime tellement Malisaac et j'aimerais que les gens comprennent pourquoi on est autant à les adorer. Je ne suis pas une grande écrivain même si j'adore ça, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé décrire cette fiction entièrement avec des textos. Isaac est en **gras** , Malia en _italique_ et si un autre personnage apparaît, il sera  sous-ligné et précisé au début du chapitre.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si vous lisez la fiction, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire la suite !

J'écris aussi cette fiction en anglais, elle est publié sur le site sous le nom de "More Than Just Texts".

J'espère que ça vous plaira,

Nadège

 **(15:30) C'est le pire cours du monde.**

 _(15:31) Pardon ?_

 **(15:32) Je déteste vraiment, vraiment les maths.**

 _(15:34) Je déteste les maths aussi, mais c'est qui ?_

 **(15:35) Je sais pas. C'est qui ? Quelqu'un t'a appelé il y a quelques semaines avec mon téléphone, je viens de retrouver ton numéro et vu que je m'ennuyais ...**

 _(15:36) Donc je suis une simple occupation ?_

 **(15:37) Exactement.**

 **(15:41) ...T'es fâchée ?**

 _(15:43) J'aime pas vraiment être prise pour une occupation._

 **(15:44) Désolé. Je le referais plus.**

 _(15:45) Qui es-tu ?_

 **(15:47) J'ai pas tellement envie de te le dire. C'est plus drôle comme ça.**

 _(15:48) Alors donne-moi des indices._

 **(15:50) Je déteste ce genre de jeux, alors non.**

 _(15:51) Tu es toujours en cours ?_

 **(15:52) Ouais.**

 _(15:54) Tu me parleras toujours quand ton cours sera fini ?_

 **(15:55) Je sais pas. Est-ce que je devrais ?**

 _(15:57) Oui._

 **(15:58) Ok.**

 _(16:00) Donc ... Je sais pas, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi._

 _(16:12) Allo?_

 _(16:26) D'accord, ciao._


	2. L'entrainement

**(18:04) Désolé, entrainement de Lacrosse.**

 **(18:05) S'il te plait, ne soit pas fâchée.**

 _(18:05) Tu fais de Lacrosse ?_

 **(18:06) Je te jure que je suis pas un connard ou un truc du genre.**

 **(18:07) Oh, salut.**

 **(18:07) Oui, je fais de Lacrosse. Je pensais pas que tu répondrais si vite.**

 _(18:08) Beacon Hills High School ?_

 **(18:09) Ouais.**

 _(18:10) Alors je te connais. Je vais souvent aux entrainement pour regarder._

 **(18:10) Regarder quoi ? Les joueurs les plus canons ?**

 _(18:11) C'est à peu près ça, ouais._

 **(18:12) Je vois. C'est qui la distraction maintenant ?**

 _(18:14) Toi, et les autres mecs. T'es en dernière année ?_

 **(18:15) Oui.**

 _(18:16) Moi aussi._

 _(18:17) Mais je pense pas qu'on se connaisse._

 **(18:19) Pourquoi ?**

 _(18:20) Je sais pas, tu as l'air plus drôle que les garçons que je connais._

 **(18:21) Si tu le dis.**

 **(18:22) Je pensais vraiment que tu m'en voudrais pour ne pas avoir répondu après le cours de math.**

 _(18:23) Ouais, moi aussi, mais je sais pas. J'avais envie de répondre à ton message._

 _(18:24) Et vu que tu me suppliais pratiquement ..._

 **(18:25) Mais tais-toi ! Je t'ai pas supplié.**

 _(18:26) Oh que si._

 **(18:32) On peut faire un jeu ?**

 _(18:33) Bien sûr._

 **(18:34) Je veux savoir qui tu es. Alors je vais te poser des questions mais tu peux seulement répondre par oui ou non, d'accord ? Et tu peux poser des questions aussi.**

 _(18:37) Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les jeux ?_

 **(18:38) Juste, joue au jeu, s'il te plait !**

 _(18:40) D'accord, d'accord ! Pose ta question._

 **(18:41) Tu es une fille ?**

 _(18:42) Oui. Tu es un mec ?_

 **(18:42) Oui. Tu as des amis au lycée ?**

 _(18:43) En quelque sorte, mais je les connais pas depuis longtemps._

 **(18:44) Seulement oui ou non.**

 _(18:45) Eh bien, alors ... oui._

 **(18:46) Depuis quand tu es au lycée, dans ce cas ?**

 _(18:47) Depuis, genre ... deux mois. Et toi ?_

 **(18:48) Quatre ans.**

 _(18:49) Je t'ai forcément déjà croisé. Allez, dis-moi qui tu es !_

 **(18:50) Hors de question. Tu connais du monde dans l'équipe de Lacrosse ?**

 _(18:51) Oui, certains de mes amis._

 _(18:51) Et mon copain._

 **(18:52) Ton copain ?**

 _(18:53) Oui, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?_

 **(18:55) Si, excuse-moi.**

 _(18:58) Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qui tu es ?_

 **(18:59) Parce que je crois savoir qui tu es.**

 _(19:00) Comment pourrais-tu déjà savoir ?_

 **(19:01) Une fille sarcastique, en dernière année au lycée de Beacon Hills, qui n'est là que depuis quelques mois et qui sort avec le pire joueur de Lacrosse de tous les temps.**

 _(19:02) J'ai jamais dit qu'il jouait mal !_

 **(19:03) Est-ce qu'il joue mal ?**

 _(19:05) ... D'accord, peut-être bien._

 **(19:08) Donc je sais qui tu es. Et c'est pas cool.**

 _(19:09) Pourquoi pas ?_

 **(19:11) Parce que tu m'aimes pas. Et je voulais qu'on soit amis.**

 _(19:13) Comment peux-tu possiblement savoir si je t'aime ou pas ?_

 **(19:14) On a déjà parlé une ou deux fois, et t'as pas été très sympa avec moi.**

 _(19:16) Je suis sympa avec personne, donc ..._

 _(19:18) Et comment peux-tu être sûr de qui je suis ?_

 **(19:20) Arrête, Malia.**

 **(19:21) Je dois y aller, de toute façon. Bye.**

 _(19:22) T'as l'air énervé ..._

 _(19:25) Bonne nuit._


	3. Les cauchemars

**(1:34) Bon, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver simplement parce que tu es ... toi.**

 **(1:34) Donc je suis désolé.**

 _(1:37) Tu réalise qu'il est une heure du matin ?_

 **(1:38) Ouais, j'arrivais pas à dormir.**

 _(1:40) Moi non plus._

 **(1:41) Pourquoi ?**

 _(1:42) Des cauchemars._

 **(1:43) Moi aussi.**

 _(1:44) Ils se passent quoi dans les tiens ?_

 **(1:45) Simplement des choses qui me sont arrivées. Tu fais des cauchemars en rapport avec l'accident de voiture ?**

 _(1:46) Comment tu sais pour ça ?_

 **(1:47) Je te l'ai dit, je suis ... un ami de tes amis.**

 _(1:51) Ça m'aide pas trop à savoir qui tu es._

 **(1:53) Je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis.**

 _(1:55) Mais toi tu sais qui je suis, c'est injuste !_

 **(1:57) Oui, je sais. Mais crois moi, parfois la vie est injuste.**

 **(1:59) Tu devrais retourner dormir.**

 _(2:00) Je viens de te dire que j'arrivais pas à dormir._

 _(2:02) Tu fais quoi pour calmer tes cauchemars ?_

 **(2:03) Je pense à ma mère et à ce qu'elle aurait fait pour me calmer si elle été encore là, avec moi.**

 _(2:05) Elle est morte ..?_

 **(2:08) Ouais.**

 _(2:09) La mienne aussi._

 **(2:10) Oui, et ta soeur aussi.**

 _(2:11) Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais presque oublié._

 _(2:12) C'était pas cool._

 **(2:12) Non, je veux dire ... Mon frère est mort aussi. On a ça en commun.**

 _(2:13) Oh ..._

 **(2:14) Ouais. Désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.**

 _(2:15) C'est bon. Il lui ai arrivé quoi ?_

 **(2:16) Il était dans l'armée.**

 _(2:17) Ça craint. Ma soeur est morte dans l'accident._

 _(2:18) J'aurais aimé que ce soit mon cas aussi._

 **(2:20) Malia !**

 _(2:22) Sérieux, j'ai plus personne hormis mon père. Je déteste cette vie._

 **(2:24) Moi j'ai même plus mon père.**

 _(2:25) Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée ..._

 **(2:26) C'est pas grave. C'était pas un mec bien.**

 **(2:26) Après sa mort, on m'a accusé de l'avoir tué.**

 _(2:27) C'était le cas ?_

 **(2:28) Non, mais ça aurait pu.**

 _(2:30) J'ai passé huit ans dans la forêt après l'accident._

 **(2:31) Je sais.**

 _(2:32) Arrête de tout savoir sur moi !_

 **(2:33) Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas dé-connaitre les choses !**

 _(2:35) Alors dis-moi qui tu es._

 **(2:36) Tu sais toujours pas, avec tout ce que j'ai dit sur ma famille ?**

 _(2:37) Non. Tu pensais que j'aurais trouvé ?_

 **(2:40) Oui. C'est cool, ça veut dire que t'en as vraiment rien à faire de moi.**

 _(2:41) C'est faux. Je m'intéresse vraiment à toi._

 **(2:43) Pas à l'école, pas dans la vraie vie.**

 _(2:44) C'est pas la vraie vie, là ?_

 **(2:46) C'est juste des messages.**

 _(2:48) Oh, arrête. C'est plus que des messages. Et tu le sais._

 _(2:49) Je devrais peut-être retourné au lit._

 **(2:50) Ouais, moi aussi. Alors ... à plus tard ?**

 _(2:54) Oui, à plus tard. Bonne nuit._

 **(2:56) Bonne nuit, Malia. Texte-moi si tu fais d'autres cauchemars.**


	4. Le petit-ami

_(8:15) Hey, merci pour hier soir. Et désolée._

 **(8:18) Pas besoin de t'excuser.**

 _(8:19) Ferme-la et accepte mes excuses, qui que tu sois._

 **(8:20) D'accord.**

 _(8:24) Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ?_

 **(8:25) Non, et toi ?**

 _(8:26) Non._

 **(8:27) Tu vas faire quoi, alors ?**

 _(8:30) Sûrement marcher dans les bois, et toi ?_

 **(8:31) Les magasins.**

 _(8:32) Il y a que les filles qui font ça !_

 **(8:33) Non, les garçons aussi. Quand ils ont besoin de nouvelles fringues.**

 _(8:34) T'as besoin de nouvelles fringues ?_

 **(8:36) Bien sûr oui, l'été approche.**

 _(8:37) Et tu vas porter quoi, alors ?_

 **(8:38) Si tu ne me laisses pas aller faire les magasins ...**

 **(8:38) Rien du tout. ;)**

 _(8:40) Oh mon dieu ! Maintenant j'ai l'impression de parler à un pervers !_

 **(8:41) N'importe quoi... Que dirais le petit-ami s'il savait ?**

 _(8:42) Ne l'appelle pas comme ça._

 **(8:43) ...**

 _(8:44) Quoi ?_

 **(8:45) Désolée, j'aurais pas dû.**

 _(8:46) Je lui dirais pas._

 **(8:47) Que tu parles à un pervers ?**

 _(8:48) Que je parle à un parfait inconnu._

 **(8:50) D'accord. Tant mieux, ça aurait tout bousiller.**

 _(8:51) Bousiller quoi ?_

 **(8:52) Tu sais, tout ça. Toi qui apprend à me connaitre sans savoir qui je suis pour qu'au final tu réalises que je suis vraiment charmant et parfait.**

 _(8:53) Oh, bien sûr ... ça._

 _(8:54) Ça changerait quoi s'il savait ?_

 **(8:55) Il est possible qu'il ai mon numéro dans son téléphone.**

 _(8:56) NON ?!_

 **(8:57) Si.**

 _(8:58) T'es un ami de Stiles ?_

 **(8:59) Certainement pas. Mais il a mon numéro.**

 _(9:01) D'accord._

 **(9:02) Tu vas lui demander qui je suis ?**

 _(9:03) Tu vas arrêter de me parler si je découvre qui tu es ?_

 **(9:04) Peut-être, même si je pense que c'est toi qui arrêteras la première.**

 _(9:05) Je ferais pas ça, de toute façon. Lui demander. Je voudrais pas ... tout bousiller._

 **(9:06) Merci.**

 **(9:07) Mais je te dirais, un jour.**

 _(9:08) Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas maintenant ?_

 **(9:09) Tu aimes me parler ?**

(9:11) T'as pas répondu à ma question.

 **(9:12) Tu aimes me parler ?**

 _(9:13) Mais oui, bien sûr !_

 **(9:14) C'est ça, que je veux pas bousiller. Apprends à me connaitre, après je te dirais.**

 _(9:15) Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si sûr que je ne vais pas apprécier qui tu es ?_

 **(9:16) Tu as dit un truc, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé ensemble, au lycée.**

 _(9:17) Oh ..._


	5. Les boutiques

Salut !

Comme Isaac et Malia vont s'envoyer des photos, vous pourrez les voir sur tumblr, puisque les photos et liens ne peuvent pas être postés ici. Mon tumblr est: stateof-holland, et il vous suffit d'ajouter "/more-than-just-texts" à l'URL pour voir toutes les photos. Si vous avez le moindre soucis pour trouver la page, envoyez-moi un message !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre,

Nadège

 **(15:21) Vu que tu es une fille, tu pense quoi de ça ?** [fichier joint: 1]

 _(15:22) Sympa ! Elles seraient peut-être mieux en noir par contre._

 **(15:24) Et tu penses quoi de ça ?** [fichier joint: 2]

 _(15:26) Sérieux ?_

 _(15:26) Je pense qu'elles sont carrément dégueulasses._

 **(15:27) Je ne savais pas que les filles disaient ce genre de mots !**

 _(15:28) Ferme-la._

 **(15:29) Pas de problème.**

 _(15:43) Vu que tu es un garçon, tu penses quoi de ça ?_ [fichier joint: 3]

 **(15:44) Wow. C'est toi ?**

 _(15:45) Ouais._

 **(15:46) T'es sublime.**

 **(15:47) Je veux dire, elle est sublime. La robe.**

 _(15:49) Hm ... Merci._

 **(15:50) J'étais pas sérieux pour la deuxième photo, d'ailleurs. Carrément dégueulasses.**

 _(15:52) Dieu merci ! Pendant une demi-heure j'ai cru que tu étais ce genre de mec._

 **(15:53) Ce genre de mec ?**

 _(15:54) Le genre qui essaye de ressembler à ce Justin, là._

 **(15:55) Timberlake ?**

 _(15:56) L'autre ?_

 **(15:57) Bieber ?**

 _(15:58) Oui, celui là !_

 **(15:59) Tu pense que je ressemble à Justin Bieber ? Putain ...**

 _(16:01) Ça va, il y a pire._

 **(16:02) Je ressemble à tout sauf à Justin Bieber.**

 _(16:04) D'accord, d'accord._

 _(16:04) Tu préfères celle-là ou l'autre ?_ [fichier joint: 4]

 **(16:06) Honnêtement ? Les deux.**

 **(16:06) Mais attends, tu fais les magasins ?**

 _(16:07) Peut-être._

 **(16:08) Mais je pensais que tu allais te promener !**

 _(16:09) T'as dit que tu allais faire les boutiques et j'ai changé d'avis !_

 **(16:10) Tu me harcèles !**

 _(16:11) Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles, comment je pourrais te harceler ?_

 **(16:12) Tu me harcèles !**

 **(16:12) Tu me harcèles !**

 **(16:12) Tu me harcèles !**

 _(16:15) ..._

 **(16:16) Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté.**

 _(16:17) Un peu ?_

 **(16:21) J'aime vraiment te parler.**

 _(16:22) Est-ce que t'as fumé un truc ?_

 **(16:23) Non. Je prends un café au centre commercial.**

 _(16:24) T'aurais pu m'en offrir un._

 **(16:28) D'accord.**

 _(16:29) D'accord ? D'accord quoi ?_

 **(16:32) Le petit café juste à côté du H &M.**

 _(16:33) Et bien ?_

 **(16:34) Viens boire un café.**

 _(16:35) Attends, tu seras là ?_

 **(16:36) Non.**

 **(16:36) Que t'es bête.**


	6. Le pacte

_(18:22) Merci pour le café._

 **(18:25) Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**

 _(18:26) T'aurais pu resté, par contre._

 **(18:27) Ouais, non. Trop bizarre.**

 _(18:28) T'étais encore là quand je suis venu prendre mon café ?_

 **(18:30) Peut-être, tu ne le seras jamais.**

 _(18:31) S'il te plait, dis-moi._

 **(18:32) Non, je suis parti avant. Je voulais pas que ça soit bizarre, alors j'ai juste payé ton café et je suis parti.**

 _(18:34) Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peux penser que je vais te détester après tout ça. Je veux dire, on parle depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures sans que je sache qui tu es, ça devrait être une preuve que je ne vais pas te détester._

 **(18:35) Je ne pourrais jamais en être sûr.**

 _(18:36) Si c'est par rapport à ton apparence ... Je m'en fiche de ça._

 **(18:37) Mon apparence va très bien !**

 _(18:38) D'accord, je te crois !_

 _(18:39) Je te jure que je te détesterais pas, s'il te plait ..._

 **(20:48) D'accord, je te dirais.**

 _(20:50) T'es parti pendant deux heures !_

 **(20:52) Il fallait que je réfléchisse !**

 _(20:53) Que tu réfléchisses à quoi ?_

 **(20:54) Si j'allais te le dire ou pas.**

 _(20:56) Pendant deux heures ?_

 **(20:58) Ça m'a contrarié, alors j'ai dû sortir me prendre une pizza.**

 _(20:59) C'est ça ton truc !_

 **(21:01) Mon ... truc ?**

 _(21:02) Le truc qui ne va pas chez toi ! T'es le genre de mec qui mange des pizzas tous les soirs !_

 **(21:04) Et le genre de mec qui va courir tous les matins et à des entraînements de Lacrosse tous les soirs.**

 **(21:05) Donc si tu pensais que j'étais peut-être obèse, non, je ne le suis pas.**

 _(21:07) C'est quand même assez malsain._

 **(21:08) Ouais et bien, j'ai pas de parents pour me faire à manger quand je rentre du lycée donc ...**

 _(21:10) Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû. J'essayais juste d'être drôle._

 **(21:11) Je sais, excuse-moi. Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur ce soir. Encore.**

 _(21:12) C'est pas grave, ça m'arrive aussi._

 **(21:13) Je sais, j'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler dans ce genre de moment.**

 _(21:14) Oh ... je vois. Je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?_

 **(21:15) Je sais pas.**

 _(21:16) Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de colère ou quelque chose du genre ?_

 **(21:19) Comportement antisocial, anxiété, troubles du sommeil, crises de panique, parfois un peu paranoïaque. Et oui, je deviens très agressif quand quelque chose va mal.**

 _(21:20) Wow..._

 **(21:21) Voilà. Maintenant tu peux t'enfuir et me laisser tomber comme tout le monde l'a déjà fait.**

 _(21:22) Absolument pas._

 **(21:23) Non ?**

 _(21:23) Non._

 **(21:24) Pourquoi pas ?**

 _(21:25) Tu m'as dit pour ta famille. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses et je pense savoir comment tu te sens._

 _(21:26) Et étrangement, la nuit dernière j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais l'ami que je cherche depuis que je suis... revenu en ville._

 _(21:26) Donc je veux être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin, et je sais que tu seras là pour moi quand j'en aurais besoin._

 **(21:29) Faisons un pacte.**

 _(21:30) Dis-moi tout._

 **(21:31) Qu'on sera là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe à quel point notre passé est noir et peu importe les choses qu'on a fait.**

 **(21:32) J'aurais bien besoin d'une amie, moi aussi.**

 _(21:33) Adjugé._

 **(21:34) Adjugé.**


	7. Le grand jour

**(8:13) Réveille-toi ! C'est le grand jour !**

 _(8:16) Je n'ai pas cours avant onze heure alors je vais juste ignorer le fait que tu viens de me réveiller et me rendormir._

 _(8:17) Et le jour de quoi, d'ailleurs ?_

 **(8:19) Le jour où je vais sûrement te dire qui je suis.**

 _(8:22) Oh._

 _(8:23) OH!_

 _(8:23) Maintenant je suis totalement réveillée._

 **(8:26) Ah, je savais que ça allait de réveiller de la meilleure des façons.**

 _(8:27) Calme-toi._

 _(8:28) Tu vas vraiment me dire ?_

 **(8:31) Oui, sûrement. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit.**

 _(8:32) Tu as pensé à moi toute la nuit ?_

 **(8:32) C'est ... Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire**

 _(8:34) J'ai tellement hâte. De savoir_

 **(8:35) Va en cours, je te dirais plus tard**

 _(8:37) Non ! Maintenant ! S'il te plait_

 **(8:37) Plus tard.**

 **(12:03) Il y a vraiment beaucoup de fromage dans ce sandwich.**

 _(12:04) Quoi ?_

 _(12:04) Tu veux dire dans MON sandwich ?_

(12:05) Comment tu sais que je mange un sandwich ?

 **(12:07) C'est pas dur à savoir.**

 _(12:11) J'ai passé cinq minutes à regarder autour de moi pour voir qui était sur son téléphone._

 _(12:11) Tout le monde !_

 **(12:12) Tout le monde est toujours sur son téléphone à la cafétéria.**

 _(12:13) Alors où es-tu ?_

 **(12:15)** [fichier joint: 1]

 _(12:17) T'es dehors ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

 **(12:18) Il y avait plus de place à la cafétéria et il faisait tellement beau dehors.**

 _(12:19) Je peux me joindre à toi ?_

 **(12:20) Tu déjeunais pas avec Stiles ?**

 _(12:21) Si._

 **(12:23) Ne le lâche pas pour moi.**

 _(12:24) Tu parles du déjeuner ou ... ou d'autre chose ?_

 **(12:25) Du déjeuner. Seulement du déjeuner.**

 _(12:27) Oh._ _C'est gênant._

 _(15:31) Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit._

 **(15:33) C'est drôle, je suis en math.**

 _(15:34) Et ?_

 **(15:35) La première fois que je t'ai envoyé un message, j'étais en math.**

 _(15:36) Ne me drague pas._

 **(15:40) Pardon ?**

 **(15:41) J'étais pas en train de te draguer, je disais juste que j'étais en math la première fois que je t'ai envoyé un message.**

 _(15:42) Je sais._

 _(15:42) Mais ne le fait pas. Jamais._

 **(15:43) Malia, tout va bien ?**

 _(15:45) J'aime Stiles, j'aime être avec lui. C'est la seule chose qui fait que je n'ai pas envie de partir en courant et retourner dans la forêt._

 **(15:48) Wow. Ok.**

 _(15:50) Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ?_

 **(15:51) Ouais.**

 _(15:52) T'en es sûr ?_

 **(15:52) Ouais.**

 _(15:53) Est-ce que ... tu fais la gueule ?_

 **(15:56) …**

 **(15:57) Ouais.**


	8. Les révélations

_(21:16) J'ai relu nos derniers messages, et je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'en veux._

 _(21:17) S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, je suis désolée._

 **(21:20) J'arrive pas à y croire.**

 _(21:22) Croire à quoi ?_

 **(21:25) C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?** **Que je suis juste un de ces gars qui va te draguer ?**

 _(21:27) Non, bien sûr que non …_

 **(21:28) Pourtant c'est ce que tu semblais dire.**

 **(21:31) J'ai pas de copine, j'en ai pas eu depuis des années. Mais j'en ai rien à faire, j'en veux pas. J'ai commencé à te parler parce que je m'ennuyais, j'ai continué à te parler parce que je t'appréciais.** **En tant qu'amie. Et j'avais besoin d'une amie.** **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je vais simplement te draguer.** **Je ne ferais pas ça. Tu me connais pas, d'accord ? T'as aucune idée de qui je suis. Fais pas genre c'est le cas.**

 _(21:33) D'accord._

 **(21:36) Et je suis vraiment ravi que Stiles soit la seule chose qui te rende heureuse ou je sais pas quoi. Mais qui était là l'autre soir, quand t'arrivais pas à dormir ? Je te connais depuis seulement quelques jours et j'ai l'impression que moi je suis là quand lui ne l'est pas, et c'est pas cool que tu ne le remarque même pas. Tu peux dire que je suis jaloux si tu veux, c'est peut-être le cas. Mais peut-être que j'ai raison de l'être, parce que c'était vraiment pas sympa.**

 _(21:37) Je suis tellement désolée. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que Stiles, il représente beaucoup pour moi._

 **(21:40) J'ai comprit.** **Tu l'aimes. J'allais pas te piquer à lui ou je sais pas quoi.**

 _(21:42) Non, c'est pas ça …_

 **(21:42) Mais alors explique-moi putain !**

 _(21:45) C'est juste que, si tu commences à me draguer, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir te résister._

 _(21:46) Je pense pas que tu craques sur moi. Je pense que moi, je craque peut-être sur toi._

 **(21:53) Oh merde …**

 **(21:53) Mais tu sais même pas qui je suis.**

 _(21:54) Je suis tellement désolée._

 **(21:55) Ne le sois pas, ça va. J'essayerais de … Je sais pas.**

 **(21:56) On devrait arrêter de parler ?**

 _(22:01) Non, vraiment pas._

 **(22:03) Je suis quasiment sûr que tu m'aimeras beaucoup moins quand tu sauras qui je suis, Malia.**

 **(22:05) Je sais pas. Je …**

 **(22:05) Je pense pas pouvoir simplement t'envoyer un message avec mon nom, ce serait trop bizarre.**

 _(22:06) Ok._

 _(22:07) J'ai pas envie qu'on arrête de parler, mais toi, tu le veux ?_

 **(22:08) Non. Absolument pas.**

 _(22:10) Est-ce qu'on peut oublier ce que j'ai dit ce soir ? J'ai tellement honte._

 **(22:11) Tu devrais pas, c'est mignon. Je pensais pas qu'une fille comme toi pourrait apprécier un mec comme moi.**

 _(22:13) Un mec comme toi …_

 _(22:14) Je ne sais même pas qui tu es._

 **(22:16) Tu le sauras, je te promets que je trouverais un moyen de te le dire.**

 **(22:17) Peut-être que pour ce soir ça ferait un peu trop de révélations, tu crois pas ?**

 _(22:20) Oui, sûrement._

 _(22:22) Alors ça va, entre nous ?_

 **(22:25) Ouais, ça va. Tout va bien.**

 _(22:28) Je suis désolée, vraiment._

 **(22:30) Arrête de t'excuser, Malia. C'est bon.**

 _(22:33) Tu penses encore que je vais te detester quand je connaitrais ton identité, maintenant que tu sais ça ?_

 **(22:34) Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus en parler ?**

 **(22:35) Mais oui, je le pense toujours.**

 _(22:37) Pourquoi ?_

 **(22:39) A cause d'un truc que tu as dit.**

 _(22:41) Le truc que j'ai dit, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé ensemble au lycée, je sais …_

 _(22:43) Dis-moi ce que j'ai dit, alors._

 **(22:44) Tu vas sûrement te rappeler de qui tu as dit ça, donc tu vas savoir qui je suis.**

 _(22:46) Oui ! C'est parfait !_

 **(22:47) Je pense pas.**

 _(22:49) Tu voulais pas me le dire juste comme ça. Si tu me dis ce que j'ai dit, je devrais deviner._ _C'est plus simple pour toi._

 **(22:58) Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.**

 **(22:58) Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de révélations aujourd'hui ?**

 _(23:02) Je pense pas pouvoir rester un jour de plus sans savoir qui tu es._

 **(23:03) D'accord alors.**

 _(23:05) Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

 **(23:08) …**

 **(23:09) T'as dit que j'étais tellement chiant que tu comprenais pourquoi mon père m'enfermait dans un congélateur.**

 _(23:13) Oh mon dieu …_

 _(23:14) Isaac ?_


	9. L'absence

_(8:32) Eh, t'es réveillé ?_

 _(8:35) Je suis vraiment désolée, Isaac._

 _(9:59) J'aurais pas dû dire ça, et je te trouve pas chiant._

 _(10:01) Enfin, avant si, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant je te connais pour autre chose que tes commentaires sarcastiques._

 _(11:11) Le truc, c'est que quand je suis revenue à… ma vie normale, Stiles m'a fait un résumé des vies et des personnalités de tout le monde. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi, c'est que tu étais ennuyeux et que ton père t'enfermait souvent dans un congélateur. J'ai trouvé ça… Ouais, assez drôle. Et ce jour-là, j'étais énervée et t'étais là en train de te la péter et d'être un vrai petit con. Mais malgré ça je regrette ce que j'ai dit, c'était pas cool._

 _(11:15) Et maintenant que je te connais, toi et ton histoire, je trouve pas ça drôle du tout. C'est une des choses les plus horribles que j'ai pu entendre._

 _(11:20) Et t'es pas un con._

 _(12:36) Je suis désolée, s'il te plait répond._

 _(14:38) On devait avoir Histoire ensemble, mais t'étais pas là…_

 _(15:31) J'ai demandé à tous nos amis en commun, personne n'a eu de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui._

 _(15:56) Isaac, je m'inquiète._

 _(17:03) S'il te plait, dis-moi d'aller me faire voir si tu ne veux pas me parler, mais dis-moi quelque chose, que je sache que tu vas bien._

 _(19:14) J'appelle le Sheriff Stilinski si tu réponds pas avant dix heures ce soir._

 _(20 :33) Merde, je t'ai vraiment envoyé 15 messages ?_

 _(20:38) Tu pourrais au moins me répondre pour que je me sentes moins stupide._

 _(21:10) J'arriverais pas à dormir tant que tu ne m'auras pas appelé._

 _(21:10) Enfin, envoyé un message._

 _(21:12) Ne m'appelle pas, ce serait trop bizarre._

 _(21:46) Isaac Lahey, je t'en prit !_

 _(22:04) Je te le dis encore, je suis vraiment désolée. Je le dirais mille fois si c'est ce que tu veux. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _(23:51) D'accord, bonne nuit. J'espère que ça va._

 **(1:14) J'avais juste besoin d'une journée tranquille, mais merci t'être inquiété.**

 **(1:16) Un peu flippant, mais carrément craquant.**

 **(1:35) Attends, t'as vraiment appelé le Sheriff ?**


	10. Les excuses

_(8:12) Bien sûr que non, t'es un idiot._

 **(8:14) Parce que j'ai pensé que tu avais vraiment appelé le Shériff ?**

 _(8:15) Parce que tu as disparu pendant toute une journée._

 **(8:17) Oui, ça m'arrive souvent. Mais avant hier, personne ne s'était jamais inquiété.**

 _(8:18) Sérieux ?_

 **(8:20) Et bien, qu'est-ce que t'ont dit tes amis quand tu leur as demandé de mes nouvelles, au lycée ?**

 _(8:21) Que tu étais sûrement malade._

 _(8:21) Et c'est tes amis aussi._

 **(8:22) Ouais, mais aucun ne m'a envoyé de messages. T'as été la seule.**

 _(8:25) Et je t'en ai envoyé 21._

 **(8:25) Et tu m'en as envoyé 21.**

 _(8:26) Je suis désolée._

 **(8:28) Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Enfin, mon téléphone était éteint, sinon j'aurais répondu. Peut-être pas au premier message. Peut-être au cinquième.**

 _(8:29) Tu te fous de moi._

 **(8:30) Désolé. J'ai trouvé ça adorable, Malia.**

 _(9:03) Isaac ?_

 **(9:04) Oui ?**

 _(9:05) Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit._

 **(9:06) Ça va.**

 _(9:07) Non ça va pas._

 **(9:08) Si. Je te connais maintenant. Je sais que tu le pensais pas.**

 _(9:09) Bien entendu que je le pensais pas !_

 **(9:10) Et je continuerais pas à te parler si c'était important.**

 _(9:11) Ca m'embête quand même._

 **(9:25) Peut-être que tu peux te faire pardonner.**

 _(9:27) Comment ?_

 **(9:28) Je sais pas encore. Je te dirais, quand j'aurais une idée.**

 _(9:30) Ok._

 **(12:43) T'as toujours pas parlé à Stiles de moi ?**

 _(12:45) Non. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je lui en parle._

 **(12:47) Ouais, mais c'est lui ton copain, pas moi.**

 _(12:48) …_

 _(12:48) Comment t'as su ça, déjà ?_

 **(12:51) Parce que dès qu'on parler, il me sort: "Malia, tu sais, la fille avec qui je sors". Comme si je savais pas.**

 **(12:52) Ou peut-être qu'il fait exprès de l'étaler devant moi.**

 _(12:54) D'étaler quoi ?_

 **(12:55) Qu'il se vante, Malia. Peut-être qu'il veut juste me rappeler sans arrêt qu'il sort avec une fille super mignonne et pas moi.**

 _(2:32) Tu pourrais arrêter de dire que je suis mignonne ?_

 **(2:35) Oui, je pense ? Je savais pas que ça te dérangeait.**

 **(2:35) Désolé, je faisais pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal. Je suis juste… Plutôt honnête.**

 _(2:36) Ah oui ?_

 **(2:37) Oui.**

 _(2:39) Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, alors ?_

 **(2:40) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 _(2:42) Pourquoi tu me parles ?_

 **(2:43) Parce que je m'ennuyais en maths, tu te souviens ?**

 _(2:45) Peu importe._

 **(3:01) Est-ce que ça va ?**

 _(3:05) Oui._

 **(3:06) Vraiment?**

 _(3:08) Oui._

 **(3:09) Ok.**

 **(3:14) Ça a pas l'air d'aller, Malia.**

 **(5:20) Bon, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parce que c'est pas ton genre de pas me répondre pendant deux heures.**

 _(5:22) Tu me connais pas, t'en sais rien si c'est mon genre ou pas, d'accord ?_

 **(5:31) Calme-toi, Malia.**

 **(5:32) On parle depuis 5 jours et t'as jamais fait ça.**

 _(5:37) Peu importe._

 **(5:38) Arrête avec tes peu importe !**

 **(5:38) C'est quoi ton problème ?**

 _(5:41) Tu m'as évité._

 **(5:42) Quoi?**

 _(5:45) Je t'ai vu au lycée. Tu marchais vers moi et je suis certaine que tu m'as vu, et du coup t'as changé de direction._

 **(5:47) Malia…**

 _(5:48) C'est pas cool !_

 **(5:50) J'avais pas réalisé que tu m'avais vu**

 _(5:51) Et bien si._

 **(5:52) Je suis désolé.**

 _(5:53) C'est pas suffisant._

 **(5:54) Il faut que t'essaye de me comprendre.**

 _(5:56) Non._

 **(5:58) Malia, s'il te plait.**

 _(6:00) Non. Non, non, non!_

 **(6:03) Je suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens, Malia.**

 _(6:04) Me mens pas._

 _(6:05) Si tu me parles juste pour après faire comme si on se connaissait pas, et bien… T'es vraiment un con, ok ?_

 **(6:07) C'est pas ce que je fais.**

 _(6:08) Alors tu fais quoi ?_

 **(6:10) Je parle à la fille qui me plais !**

 _(6:12) Ferme la !_

 **(6:13) Pas de problèmes.**

 _(6:15) Ouais, c'est ça._

 _(6:46) Isaac?_

 _(6:59) Oh allez, Isaac._

 _(7:03) Ecoute, je suis désolée. Content?_

 _(7:30) S'il te plait._


	11. La vérité

**(21:46) T'as complètement perdu les pédales tout à l'heure. Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire avant de devenir complètement folle.**

 _(21:48) Je suis pas folle._

 **(21:49) C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.**

 _(21:50) Je sais, c'est juste… Je déteste ce mot._

 **(21:52) Alors je suis désolé.**

 _(22:01) Tu t'excuses beaucoup._

 **(22:04) Tu préfèrerais que je sois un gros con et que je ne m'excuses pas quand j'ai tord ?**

 _(22:05) Non._

 **(22:06) Cool.**

 _(22:07) Cool._

 _(22:10) Explique-moi. S'il te plait._

 **(22:13) Déjà, parce que je suis timide et que c'était bizarre de te croiser comme ça, alors que tu sais qui je suis, et que j'avais aucune idée de quoi dire.**

 **(22:14) Puis parce que je voulais pas être pressé pour notre première vraie conversation.**

 **(22:15) Et j'étais pas prêt, tout simplement.**

 _(22:17) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 **(22:19) J'ai aucune envie de me mettre à rougir devant toi simplement parce que tu m'as dit salut.**

 _(22:20) Tu rougirais ?!_

 **(22:21) Oh tais-toi.**

 _(22:23) D'accord, d'accord. Je pense que je comprend. J'ai simplement pensé que tu voulais pas me voir._

 **(22:25) T'es folle.**

 _(22:26) Je suis plutôt nouvelle dans ce monde, tu te souviens ?_

 **(22:27) Dis la fille qui a une centaine d'amis et un copain.**

 _(22:29) Tu est jaloux ?_

 **(22:30) De toi ?**

 _(22:31) Du fait que je sorte avec quelqu'un ?_

 **(22:33) Peut-être.**

 _(22:34) Parce que toi tu n'as pas de copine ou parce que tu voudrais que je sois ta copine ?_

 **(22:35) J'aime pas cette conversation.**

 _(22:37) Isaac tu l'as dit toi-même._

 **(22:38) J'ai dit quoi ?**

 _(22:40) Que je te plaisais !_

 **(22:42) Oui, tu me plais. Mais ça veut pas dire que je veux sortir avec toi.**

 _(22:43) Oh…_

 **(22:44) Pourquoi tu penses toujours que je te drague ou que je veux sortir avec toi ?**

 _(22:45) Je sais pas._

 **(22:47) Je pense que si.**

 _(22:48) Non, je sais pas._

 **(22:49) D'accord.**

 **(22:50) T'es adorable, gentille et vraiment mignonne. Je vais pas dire le contraire. Et n'importe qui aurait de la chance de t'avoir comme petite amie, mais moi j'ai la chance de t'avoir en tant qu'amie.**

 _(22:52) Beurk._

 **(22:53) Quoi, beurk ?**

 _(22:54) C'est pire que si tu me draguais._

 **(22:56) Je t'ai jamais dragué !**

 _(22:57) Alors peut-être que tu devrais._

 **(22:58) Quoi ?!**

 _(22:59) Non, désolée._

 _(22:59) C'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

 _(23:00) Je suis avec Stiles._

 **(23:01) Caa je le sais, Malia. C'est toi qui a l'air de l'oublier un peu trop souvent.**

 _(23:03) Je ne l'oublie pas._

 **(23:06) On a jamais vraiment parlé de ce que tu avais dit l'autre soir …**

 _(23:07) Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Quel autre soir ?_

 **(23:08) Tu as dit que tu … craquais sur moi.**

 _(23:10) T'as dit que je te plaisais._

 **(23:11) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 _(23:12) Admet que tu m'apprécie plus que comme une simple amie._

 **(23:14) Je vais pas faire ça.**

 _(23:16) Pourquoi pas ?_

 **(23:16) Parce que c'est faux.**

 _(23:19) Non, c'est vrai ! Je le sens !_

 **(23:20) Parce que je te plais aussi ?**

 _(23:22) J'ai jamais dit ça._

 **(23:25) Je ne vais pas le dire et risquer de recevoir un message du genre "Je suis avec Stiles".**

 _(23:26) Mais je te plais._

 **(23:27) J'ai pas dit ça !**

 **(23:28) C'est toi qui me drague, là.**

 _(23:30) Non je ne te drague pas._

 **(23:32) Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas simplement que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?**

 _(23:33) J'ai des sentiments. Pour mon copain._

 **(23:37) C'est pour ça que tu ne le défends même pas quand je te dis qu'il n'est jamais là pour toi ? C'est pour ça que tu arrêtes pas de répéter que tu sors avec lui ? Tu me dis ça à moi, Malia, ou juste à toi-même ?**

 _(23:38) …_

 _(23:38) J'ai aucune envie d'avoir cette discussion ce soir._

 **(23:40) Mais moi si. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si on acceptait ce qui se passe entre nous.**

 _(23:42) Et il se passe quoi ?_

 **(23:43) On a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre !**

 _(23:44) Bien sûr que non ._

 **(23:46) Alors pourquoi tu continues d'argumenter ? Pourquoi ça t'énerves tellement ?**

 _(23:46) J'en sais rien, Isaac …_

 **(23:47) Je le dirais pas à Stiles. Je tenterais rien, je vais juste … attendre jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que c'est pas grave.**

 **(23:47) Mais tu pourrais au moins l'accepter.**

 _(23:49) Tu t'imagines des choses._

 **(23:50) Tu crois ?**

 _(23:51) Arrête._

 **(23:55) Tu me plais, Malia. Je le sais. T'es… la fille la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.**

 _(23:57) T'as pas rencontré beaucoup de filles dans ta vie, pas vrai ?_

 **(23:58) Non. Mais je sais que tu es tellement mieux que les autres filles.**

 _(23:59) Tu dis n'importe quoi._

 **(00:00) Peut-être. Mais je suis pas idiot.**

 _(00:02) Je sais que tu l'es pas._

 **(00:05) Alors dis-le. C'est bon. J'en parlerais à personne.**

 _(00:10) Tu me plais aussi, Isaac. Tu me plais énormément._


	12. La rupture

[pendant une semaine, Malia et Isaac continuèrent de s'envoyer des messages tous les jours, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'ils s'étaient avouer leurs sentiments, puisque Malia n'était pas libre, ce qui n'arrêta pas Isaac de faire de la draguer]

 _(8:03) Donc, je me disais._

 _(8:04) Il est possible. POSSIBLE. Que je le dise à Stiles._

 **(8:07) Que tu lui dises quoi ?**

 _(8:08) Tout. Toi, moi. Nous._

 **(8:10) Il n'y a pas de nous pour l'instant, Malia.**

 _(8:11) Tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 **(8:13) Tu penses qu'il sera en colère?**

 _(8:15) Que j'ai discuté avec un étranger sans qu'il ne le sache ? Qu'on a en quelque sorte un truc l'un pour l'autre ? Que je t'ai dit que tu me plaisais alors que je sors avec lui ?_

 **(8:17) Ouais, il va être en colère.**

 **(8:18) Lui, il te plait ?**

 _(8:20) Bien sûr. Il est gentil. Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis avec lui et quand on s'embrasse. Mais je ne ressens rien quand je suis loin de lui._

 **(8:22) Et moi ?**

 _(8:25) Je t'apprécie. Je t'apprécie quand on parle. Je t'apprécie quand je te vois dans les couloirs. Je t'apprécies quand je suis seule dans ma chambre._

 _(8:26) C'est comme ça qu'on se sent, quand on a des sentiments pour quelqu'un, non ?_

 **(8:27) Je présume, oui.**

 _(8:29) Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?_

 **(8:33) Et bien, je... Je m'allonge la nuit et je pense à toi, et au fait que j'adorerais que tu sois à côté de moi, parce que c'est toujours bien quand on parle. Et quand je te vois au lycée j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, et c'est trop nul et ridicule, parce que je suis un mec, mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher.**

 **(8:34) Et je suis tellement jaloux quand je te vois avec lui, dans ses bras ou en train de l'embrasser. Parce que j'aimerais être celui que tu embrasses.**

 _(8:36) Il me dit jamais des trucs comme ça._

 **(8:38) Il sait pas comment aimer quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi.**

 **(8:38) Enfin, moi non plus. Mais je pourrais essayé, si tu le voulais.**

 _(8:40) T'as déjà eu une relation sérieuse ?_

 **(8:42) Pas vraiment. Des béguins de gamins. Mais aucune fille ne veut sortir avec le gars qui était enfermé dans un congélateur par son propre père.**

 _(8:43) Moi, si._

 **(8:45) Mais t'es avec Stiles.**

 _(8:46) Ouais..._

 **(8:50) Est-ce que ça te faciliterait les choses si je te disais que j'étais un vrai chieur ? Tu me supporterais pas en tant que petit-ami.**

 _(8:54) Non, je peux pas croire ça. T'es un gentil garçon._

 **(8:56) Gentil, mais un peu bizarre.**

 _(8:57) Tu parles à la fille qui a vécu 8 ans en tant que coyote. C'est qui, qui est bizarre ?_

 **(9:00) Tu marques un point.**

 **(9:02) On a beaucoup de choses en commun.**

 _(9:03) Je sais._

 **(9:05) T'as quoi en commun avec Stiles ?**

 _(9:06) Et bien, euh..._

 _(9:06) On aime les pizzas._

 **(9:08) C'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour, ça.**

 _(9:10) Je suis désolée d'avoir fait un choix bizarre pour choisir la personne avec qui je voulais être._

 _(9:10) Mais aucun garçon ne veut sortir avec la fille qui a passé la moitié de sa vie dans la forêt._

 **(9:12) Moi, si.**

 _(9:13) Mais je suis avec Stiles._

 **(9:15) Foutu Stiles.**

 _(9:17) Isaac, arrête. Il est gentil._

 **(9:18) Mais est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ?**

 _(9:21) Oui._

 _(9:21) La plupart du temps._

 **(9:23) Est-ce qu'il te tient tout contre lui la nuit et te dit qu'il t'aime, qu'il ne pourrait jamais te laisser filer parce que tu représentes tellement pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il te choisirait face à ses amis ? Face à Scott, face à son père ? Est-ce qu'il sait la chance qu'il a de t'avoir ?**

 **(9:25) Moi ce serait mon cas. Parce que tu le mérites.**

 **(9:27) Tu mérites tout ce dont tu rêves.**

 **(9:45) Malia?**

 **(9:48) Écoute, j'suis désolé. Il fallait que ça sorte.**

 **(10:13) Malia, est-ce que tu peux répondre à mes messages ?**

 **(10:37) Bon, d'accord.**

 _(12:03) Je l'ai fait._

 **(12:08) De quoi?**

 _(12:11) J'ai quitté Stiles._


	13. L'attente

(15:13) Du coup je suis pas certain, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour rompre avec moi ou pas ?

 _(15:16) Oh, oui, c'était le cas._

 _(15:16) Ça doit absolument être le cas._

(15:17) Comment ça?

 _(15:18) Et bien tu vois, pour moi c'était le cas. C'était moi, qui venait de rompre avec toi. Alors, tu vois. Ça doit être le cas pour toi aussi, tu crois pas ?_

(15:20) Ouais.

 _(15:22) Génial._

(15:24) Mais... Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? C'était pas très clair.

 _(15:25) Attends, j'ai besoin d'une raison pour te quitter ?_

(15:26) Non, pas du tout. Quittons-nous tous sans aucune raison.

 _(15:28) J'aurais dû avoir une raison, c'est ça ?_

 _(15:28) Mais je savais pas moi !_

(15:30) Donc t'as aucune raison ?

 _(15:32) Et bien... non._

(15:33) Mais c'était bien ce qu'il y avait entre nous, non ?

 _(15:36) Oui, ça l'était._

(15:37) Alors pourquoi ?

 _(15:40) Parce que bien c'est plus assez._

(15:42) Quoi ?!

 _(15:49) Je sais pas. Mais je veux pas une relation bien, je veux une relation qui me coupe le souffle, avec de la passion et de l'amour et je veux être dans les bras d'un garçon la nuit qui me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne pourrait jamais me laisser partir parce que je représente quelque chose de spécial pour lui._

(15:53) Mais c'est des conneries Malia.

(15:55) C'est un film de Garry Marshall. Pas la vraie vie.

 _(15:57) Qui ça ?_

(16:01) Peu importe. C'est simplement pas ce qu'il se passe dans la vraie vie. Tu trouveras jamais un garçon comme ça.

(16:04) Désolé de détruire tes rêves.

 _(16:12) Je pense simplement pas qu'on est ce qu'il y a de mieux l'un pour l'autre. Et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, vraiment._

 _(16:13) Et je veux aussi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi._

(16:15) C'est ça ta raison, pas vrai ? T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a un autre gars dans ta vie.

 _(16:18) C'est pas ça, Stiles._

(16:19) Donc tu sors avec personne ?

 _(16:21) Non._

(16:23) Cool, j'ai pas envie que ça arrive.

 _(16:26) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

(16:30) Je veux dire que ça me briserait le cœur en mille morceaux de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 _(16:32) Oh..._

(16:35) Alors j'espère que c'est pas le cas.

 _(16:37) C'est pas le cas._

(16:38) Alors... On reste amis ?

 _(16:40) Oui, amis._

 _(16:44) Et on peut toujours partager des pizzas._

* * *

 **(12:41) Attends, t'as quoi ?**

 **(13:19) Malia, t'as fait quoi ?**

 _(17:32) Je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler._

 **(17:36) Oui t'aurais dû m'en parler. Il s'est passé quoi ?**

 _(17:39) C'est juste... tout ce que t'as dit. Ça m'a fait réfléchir à ce que je veux dans ma vie, et t'as raison. Deux personnes qui aiment les pizzas, c'est un début d'histoire d'amour vraiment merdique._

 **(17:41) Je me demande ce que tu penses de deux étrangers qui s'envoient des textos au hasard, alors.**

 _(17:44) Ne nous mêle pas à ça, ça nous concerne pas._

 **(17:46) Non ?**

 _(17:47) Non, ça me concerne, moi._

 **(17:49) Et nous, on devient pas... plus que des amis ?**

 _(17:52) Non._

 **(17:54) Pourquoi?**

 **(17:55) Je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à tout faire pour que tu ai tout ce que tu désires.**

 **(17:56) J'ai jamais autant voulu être avec quelqu'un.**

 _(18:01) Premièrement, parce qu'on a jamais parlé en face à face. Tu as peut-être un accent horrible et j'en sais rien, mais ça, ça serait un tue l'amour._

 **(18:03) Menteuse, t'as déjà entendu ma voix.**

 _(18:05) D'accord, d'accord._

 _(18:07) On ne peut pas être ensemble parce que j'ai dit à Stiles qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ma vie._

 **(18:09) Et c'est un mensonge.**

 _(18:10) Oui, c'est un mensong. Parce qu'il y a toi. Mais t'es pas mon copain._

 **(18:12) Mais je pourrais l'être. Je te jure, je suis... presque, un petit-ami potable.**

 _(18:14) C'est pas le problème._

 **(18:17) Je pensais que tu comptais tout lui dire.**

 _(18:18) Et j'ai paniqué. Je l'ai vu devant le lycée juste après avoir reçu ton message sur ce qu'il devrait faire avec moi et comment il devrait m'aimer. J'ai juste marché jusqu'à lui, j'ai dit « c'est fini », et je suis parti._

 **(18:20) Attends, sérieux ? Juste comme ça ?**

 _(18:22) Juste comme ça. Rien de plus. Du coup il m'a envoyé un message pour savoir pourquoi et... Je voulais pas lui dire pour toi. Pour nous. Alors je lui ai dit que j'avais pas de raisons._

 **(18:24) Mais pourquoi pas tout lui dire ?**

 _(18:26) Parce que c'est notre secret. Et j'aime bien ça, avoir un secret._

 **(18:30) Malia, je t'adore, vraiment. Mais je vais pas être ton secret éternellement. A moins que tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ou quelque chose dans le genre.**

 _(18:33) En vérité, je pense que tu mérites mieux que moi._

 _(18:35) Mais vu que t'as l'air vraiment fou de moi..._

 **(18:37) Je suis pas fou de toi.**

 **(18:38) Mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Beaucoup de sentiments.**

 _(18:40) Et moi aussi._

 **(18:41) Alors c'est quoi le problème ?**

 _(18:43) C'est trop tard maintenant. J'ai dit à Stiles que je ne voyais personne. Je vais pas débarquer au lycée demain à ton bras._

 _(18:45) On devrait vraiment, vraiment parlé. Face à face. En vrai._

 **(18:47) Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.**

 _(18:48) Laisse-moi un peu de temps Isaac, s'il te plait._

 _(18:49) Je veux être avec toi, moi aussi._

 _(18:49) Mais là c'est pas le bon moment._

 **(18:52) Je te donnerais tout le temps qu'il te faut si c'est ce que tu veux. J'espère que ça te prouve à quel point j'ai envie d'être avec toi.**


End file.
